


Soup for the Soul

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys and Undyne enjoy a home cooked meal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request from /utg/  
> Second chapter is not a continuation, but rather an alternate "kek" ending

It was a slightly chilly night in the couple’s apartment, the heater going strong. Alphys made sure that Undyne was nice and warm in her room, she hated the cold. Little did Undyne know, Alphys had a secret date planned for tonight. She made sure that Undyne was fine and dandy, snuggled in her room with the heater on and with plenty of anime to watch. 

Alphys triple checked and made sure that her plot would not be foiled. She turned on the stove, the lighter clicking as it ignited a small blue flame.She started to defrost the broth. While that sit, she moved over to the cutting board, her chef’s knife in hand. She grabbed the bag of groceries she bought earlier at market, placing the vegetables neatly on the wooden surface. She picked out a carrot, slicing it with practiced precision and speed, pushing the freshly sliced root to the side of the table. Next on the list was bok choy, which she easily chopped the base off, leaving the leaves freed from each other. She prepared the rest of the greens, looking over to see how the broth was going.

Seeing it almost fully melted, she threw all of her recently chopped vegetables into the pot, adding the noodles shortly after. The pot was covered with it’s lid and Alphys moved on to the next step: the tea. She grabbed a little teapot, a gift from Asgore, and placed a few tea bags into it, pouring hot water into the pot. 

Upstairs, Undyne inhaled the scent of cooking broth. Was that beef? No, it had to be chicken. She ignored her impulse to go check out the cause of the smell, it was probably just Alphys making herself a cup of noodles. She went back to snuggling in her blanket, watching the latest season of the new anime she started marathoning.

Back downstairs, Alphys was nearly done. The soup was left to cook, almost finished, and the tea was brewing. She unfolded the tablecloth she had for when guests were over, and brought out the candles for when really fancy guests were over. She smoothed out the wrinkles in the cloth and made sure the candles were straight using her protractor on her phone. Two bowls were placed on the table, a napkin and pair of chopsticks set next to them. The teapot on it’s hot pad and soup in its respective bowls. Everything was perfect.

“Alphys!” came the voice of her girlfriend, scaring the poor scientist who jumped nearly out of her skin. “You cooked a full meal WITHOUT ME? How did you do that without me noticing?!"

After the initial shock, Alphys replied, “V-very carefully.” 

Undyne took the smaller monster into her arms, giving her a not-so-gentle hug, “That’s so sweet of you,” she looked over at the table, her stomach growling quietly, “What are we waiting for? Let’s dig in!” Undyne leaped into her usual seat, chopsticks in her hand, she excitedly began to dig in. 

“This is amazing babe!” she said, her words muffled by noodles. Alphys blushed slightly as she slurped at her own bowl. It was quite good. Undyne ate with vim and vigor, draining two bowls at near breakneck pace. Alphys ate slowly, just enjoying the company of her dinner date. They talked little, but they were content. Several minutes went by, filled with the slurps and the sounds of bowls being refilled, until finally they each had their fill.

“That was great,” said Undyne, patting her filled belly, “it was sweet of you to go out of you way to cook for me like that.”

“Well, I wanted to have a date night eventually, and this was the best way to do it, a romantic home cooked meal.” Alphys said, taking her and Undyne’s bowls to the sink.

“Romantic you say?” replied Undyne, “We haven’t done anything romantic yet.” He smile turned into a smirk.

Alphys, looked back over her shoulder, a rosy hue showing on her cheeks, “Not yet.” She mirrored her partner’s look. Undyne walked over, picking up her partner effortlessly, carrying her to the bedroom.

She plopped her down on the bed, climbing in next to her, snuggling in close. “Goodnight, egghead.”

“Goodnight, fish… head?” Alphys said, confusing herself. The two giggled at her attempt, and fell asleep in eachother’s arms.


	2. The Kekkening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kek ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this one is kinda weird and vulgar

It was a slightly chilly night in the couple’s apartment, the heater going strong. Alphys made sure that Undyne was nice and warm in her room, she hated the cold. Little did Undyne know, Alphys had a secret date planned for tonight. She made sure that Undyne was fine and dandy, snuggled in her room with the heater on and with plenty of anime to watch. 

Alphys triple checked and made sure that her plot would not be foiled. She turned on the stove, the lighter clicking as it ignited a small blue flame.She started to defrost the broth. While that sit, she moved over to the cutting board, her chef’s knife in hand. She grabbed the bag of groceries she bought earlier at market, placing the vegetables neatly on the wooden surface. She picked out a carrot, slicing it with practiced precision and speed, pushing the freshly sliced root to the side of the table. Next on the list was bok choy, which she easily chopped the base off, leaving the leaves freed from each other. She prepared the rest of the greens, looking over to see how the broth was going.

Seeing it almost fully melted, she threw all of her recently chopped vegetables into the pot, adding the noodles shortly after. The pot was covered with it’s lid and Alphys moved on to the next step: the tea. She grabbed a little teapot, a gift from Asgore, and placed a few tea bags into it, pouring hot water into the pot. 

Upstairs, Undyne inhaled the scent of cooking broth. Was that beef? No, it had to be chicken. She ignored her impulse to go check out the cause of the smell, it was probably just Alphys making herself a cup of noodles. She went back to snuggling in her blanket, watching the latest season of the new anime she started marathoning.

Back downstairs, Alphys was nearly done. The soup was left to cook, almost finished, and the tea was brewing. She unfolded the tablecloth she had for when guests were over, and brought out the candles for when really fancy guests were over. She smoothed out the wrinkles in the cloth and made sure the candles were straight using her protractor on her phone. Two bowls were placed on the table, a napkin and pair of chopsticks set next to them. The teapot on it’s hot pad and soup in its respective bowls. Everything was perfect.

“Alphys!” came the voice of her girlfriend, scaring the poor scientist who jumped nearly out of her skin. “You cooked a full meal WITHOUT ME? How did you do that without me noticing?!"

After the initial shock, Alphys replied, “V-very carefully.” 

Undyne took the smaller monster into her arms, giving her a not-so-gentle hug, “That’s so sweet of you,” she looked over at the table, her stomach growling quietly, “What are we waiting for? Let’s dig in!” Undyne leaped into her usual seat, chopsticks in her hand, she excitedly began to dig in. 

“This is amazin-” Undyne’s compliment was interrupted by the door getting kicked down, a man in a strange green unitard rushing in, laughing hysterically. The couple looked at the man, a confused look on each other’s faces. Eventually, Undyne started to giggle at the situation. Her giggle turned into a laugh, and suddenly she was on the floor, rolling around laughing with the weird green man. It was so funny, tears were rolling down her face.

Alphys looked at the two and shrugged, beginning to laugh herself. It was unnatural at first, but once she started, she couldn’t stop. She joined the bodies on the ground, her sides in stitches. They all couldn’t stop, the hilarity was too much to bear. The laughs turned into gasps, all three of them out of air, but still kekking. 

The green man suddenly got up, starting to sprint to the nearest window.

“Dude, what the fuck? We’re on the fourth floor.” Undyne said between her breaths, still laughing. The man paid her no attention, running at a full sprint through the window, cackling on the way down. 

The two continued laughing for a short while, but slowly they came to a stop. They looked around their home, the rug all out of place and the window broken. They looked at each other.

Undyne spoke first, “Wanna fug?”

“Sure.”

The End.


End file.
